Genesis
by Snake Van Dam
Summary: Jointer Between Myself and the lovley Kat. Charles Xavier opens the Xavier School for another year, Children from all around the world travel to Westchester in the hopes of finding a high grade education, and for the mutants, a chance at a normal life.
1. The Future Starts Here

Note: This is an Alt. Universe Take on the X Men. Most Traditional stuff is gone, like the Jean/Scott relationship Etc. A Joiunt Story Between myself and the Lovely Kat.  
  
The Worthington Industries Limo parked outside La Guardia, Jean Grey- Worthington sat beside her old friend Jack Brea, Both were members of the First Team of X Men formed by Charles Xavier all those years back it seemed.  
  
"Ok, Charles gave me all the info he had on these two. One of them has a seeing Eye Cat" Jean said.  
  
"Cat? Thought only dogs did that work, but then it is the age of equals i guess." Jack replied.  
  
The two of them stepped out of the Limo and made their way to terminal 5, where the Phillips Sisters were set to meet them.  
  
"What does Charles want with these two anyway?" Jack asked,  
  
"One's a telepath, the other is telekinetic. Both are as powerful as heck. You know the new school year is about to start, we need as many good teachers as we can get."  
  
"You sure that's all?" Jack looked around the terminal, looking for the two faces he had stored in his memory.  
  
"I'm sure he has his reasons. I think that's them, just getting in." Jean watched as the plane landed and the passengers started to leave.  
  
Meanwhile, on the Concord, a pair of exotic looking sisters with purple hair and eyes sat in first class, with a lavender cougar seated between them, dozing in the large seat-- Both women were calm and collected as they descended to circle above the Big Apple... It didn't take long for the woman to emerge from the plane, as first class always deplaned first... The women were almost mirror images of each other, save one was slightly taller and more muscular, and her eyes were lavender, the other wore tinted glasses that hinted at rich lilac colored eyes, but disguised the fact that her eyes focused on nothing.... They shared the same violet-black hair, ivory skin and pointed ears--and the "cougar" that was with them wore a harness akin to a seeing-eye dog, guiding the blind woman with gentle patience and ease. Eventually they all met up.... "It's a pleasure to meet you both. I'm Jean Grey-Worthington. This here is Jack Brea. We were asked to meet you and give you a ride to the Xavier institute." Jean offered her hand to both women, as did Jack.  
  
"The Pleasure is all mine ladies" Jack said as he kissed both of the women's hands.  
  
[Knock it off, we don't want to scare them.] Jean 'Pathed to Jack. His only reply was a quick glance.  
  
"So have you got any bags waiting for you or shall we get right off?" Jean asked.   
  
The blind telepath nodded, "Aye, pleasure to meet both of ye. I am Liz Phillips, and this is my sister, Bea. We have baggage that should be unloading soon.."  
  
Bea smiled and blushed a faint shade of blue-grey at Jack's attention, "I hope ye don't mind waiting fer it."  
  
"Of course not. No trouble at all." Jean said. The group of them moved through customs with ease, and then entered the baggage claim area, the "cougar" purring while riding on the moving sidewalks... it was curious about its surroundings, with an almost too- intelligent look in its eyes, yet also warily observing anyone who strayed too close to Liz.  
  
Liz tilted her dark head in Jean's direction, "Yer the former model Jean Grey aren't ye?"  
  
"Why yes. That's going back a few years ago though. I gave all that up, it just wasn't right for me."  
  
Bea chuckled, "Well, we're more into the Shape, and Black Belt end of things than houte culture... Neither of us are skin and bones like most of those models today... I remember you were an exception to the rule: somebody who was actually healthy."  
  
Jean couldn't help but laugh, " I never heard that said about me before. But then i never went in for all that 'Make yourself sick to get thin' game. Kinda gross for one thing."  
  
"And that's why you quit--or so the interview in Vogue UK went," Liz   
  
commented, "Yer what? 5'6" and 130, if I'm not missing my mark, which is bloody fine and athletic fer a woman of yer age... Bea's over 200 lbs of solid muscle, and could break any of those current Twiggies if she sneezed!"  
  
"Yeah, that and a few ...other reasons."  
  
"Most of 'em make be right sick," Bea agreed, "Outside of modeling, any woman 5'11" who weighed 120 lbs would be put on observation fer anorexia and malnutrition... Liz and I've made our mark-- and since that accident-- well, ye've read the files... We took a gig with SHIELD, and unfortunately, paid the price of being too good at what we did over the last couple of years."  
  
Jean was about to say something but trailed off. She'd lost her husband in the same sort of way a few years ago. Jack shook his head, as if trying to knock away the memories he had of that day.  
  
"Anyway, where were we? Ah yea, baggage." Jack quickly sputtered, trying to cover the silence that had befallen the two. Eventually the baggage began spilling out of the chute while Bea used her height and impressive size to wade in and grab their bags, passing them to the skycap that was now attending them. The taller woman seemed to effortlessly handle the bulky cases, earning no few admiring looks from some of the men that were in the area... "Ye let me handle the heavy stuff, Jack. Don't want ye pulling anything, eh?"  
  
"You looked like you had it under control. Besides some women think it's invading their rights. Damned if ya do, Dammed if ya don't" Jack said as he picked up a bag in each hand.  
  
Bea winked at him, "Yer such a pretty little lad, I'd hate to see ye flat on yer back fer something so trivial."  
  
"Yeah, but i got honor to regain now, and I'm all for my honor. My momma always told me to lead a hand when it's needed."  
  
"Oy, are ye?" the more outgoing sister inquired, "We'll be seeing about that, eh?"  
  
"Somehow i don't like the sound of that." Liz was more silent, sitting on a nearby bench, petting her seeing-eye cougar... her mind was strangely still and nearly invisible to Jean--much like a still lake, under which there were depths and currents anyone, could only guess at... Her head tilted in the direction of the redhead a she looked not at her, but through her with those sightless lilac eyes, "I believe that's the end of it... Shall we go?"  
  
"How did?... never mind. I'm shutting up now." jack said.  
  
Bea watched Jack load the last two smaller cases on the cart, admiring the view... a very interested look crossing her face as she playfully swatted him on the bum... "Ready to ante up, luv?"  
  
Jack suppressed the need to shut DUDE! and smiled, "And how may ask do we do that?" he asked as the group made their way to the waiting Limo.  
  
"Oh, ye and I'll discuss the terms of yer surrender later," she teased him,   
  
"I think ye'll make a good sparring partner and maybe I'll let ye take me out on the town and show me the local techno clubs and raves, eh?"  
  
"I ain't that young. But I'll see what i can do."  
  
Bea looked him up and down, "Ye don't look like yer an old sod, either... I don't see any grey in yer hair..."  
  
"I die it twice a week" Jack joked.  
  
"Can't be more than 25, with a body like that," she added.  
  
"26 but close."  
  
[You wanna get in here before i PULL you in?] Jean 'Pathed.  
  
[GEE, sorry, just making them feel welcome. Us Brits gotta stick together and all that.]  
  
Liz looked at her, "So, ye and yer sister... must be some sort of metahuman if yer alumni of the Institute... What be it that makes ye special?"  
  
"My sister and I are both Telepath's, I'm also telekinetic."  
  
Liz nodded, "I am also a telepath, and possess some psychokinetic ability that manifests in the most useful possible manner when I am under stress, as well as being an ESPer... Bea's the most unique 'kinetic I've encountered yet--and don't waste your time trying to read her--she's head blind as a bat, and is "invisible" to every psi-sensitive we've ever run into... Even me."  
  
"And I'm glad to know we're not the only set of psychic twins around."  
  
"Do you and Madelyne have one of those "telepathic bonds" like the Corsican Brothers?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Not that we've come across. But we've never really honed that "Skill" if you like. Plus she's been away a while so who knows maybe we do and just don't know it."  
  
Soon Bea, who had generously tipped the skycap and languidly folded her tall form into the limo across from Liz and Jean, joined them.  
  
Liz smiled, "Any such thing would be impossible for Bea and myself... what with her being head blind and all..."  
  
"Sounds like a drag. That skill could come in handy at times." Jack said as he pulled the door closed. The Driver started the engine and started towards the School. On the way, Bea bantered with Jack, finding him entertaining and amusing company... Liz's questions to Jean revolved around the Institute.  
  
"What can you tell me about Dr. Xavier..." was the loaded question that she leveled at Jean.  
  
"Charles? Well he's a world known scientist as you know. Clever, well   
  
dressed... What the papers won't tell you is he's a very powerful telepath. He built the school to help Mutants like myself and. that one" Jean pointed at Jack, who gave her a quizzing look, "To better control our powers and then live a "Normal" life"  
  
"I see..." Liz replied, and now Bea's attention was on the conversation, "He seemed to be of the opinion when I met him, that any telepath that he hadn't trained was a novice... How do you feel about that?"  
  
"He can get a little too proud of his work. I won't read too much into it."  
  
Bea nodded and Liz actually smiled, "Good. I see that you are able to   
  
maintain perspective and an open mind... because I may have a few aces up my sleeve that even he hasn't thought of."  
  
"I'd pay to see that. The look on his face alone..." Jean chuckled.  
  
"Indeed..." she replied, "Let us test a theory here, Mrs. Worthington... I have it from him that he believes that you and Ms. Frost are roughly equal in telepathic strength, yes?"  
  
"Close yeah. The scales have been know to go one way from time to time."  
  
"Good, so you know that one of you has certain strengths that might counter the other, yes?" Liz summarized.  
  
"Exactly right."  
  
"Now... I will allow you the opportunity to attempt to gage my strength by testing my defenses..." Liz instructed her.  
  
Jean reached out with her mind, her plan was to try and pass Liz's Defenses with a quick Mind probe. She could "feel" Liz's mind as she pushed forward.   
  
Jean probed Liz's defenses, but could not find breach them... The English telepath had shields that seemed to rival those of Xavier him self...   
  
Jean shook her head, "I guess being as strong as Emma doesn't mean a lot."  
  
"Well--It does mean something..." Liz replied with a smile, "How are *your* defenses?"  
  
"Let's see shall we?"  
  
Liz's sightless lilac eyes glimmered momentarily as Jean felt something gentle pressure against her mental shields, like a butterfly's wings--and then the sense of the other telepath in her mind--not intrusive, but there, inside her shields.  
  
Jean looked past Liz, past everything in fact as she focused on Her Psi shield.   
  
[Hullo there...] Liz mind spoke with a smile, revealing herself to be a telepath of roughly equal strength to Jean--slightly lesser range and raw power, but having a great deal of versatility and skill.  
  
[Ye appear to only know one way of shielding...] Liz observed, [Would ye like fer me to teach ye some new techniques? Even enough t'keep Xavier out of yer headspace?]  
  
[That may be a good idea. Guess i still have a lot of things to learn.]  
  
[Ye have only learned what Xavier taught ye... I've had the benefit of learning from a great many telepaths, empaths and the like when I was in SHIELD,] Liz admitted, [Yer telepathic shielding is quite good, but yer barely defended against empathic probing, which was the avenue I used past yer shielding...]  
  
[Thanks for the heads up Miss Phillips.]  
  
[And ye might as well call me "Liz",] she suggested, [Xavier's taught ye to be powerful and focused, but ye lack finesse and subtlety--that be where ye and I differ... Mayhap ye have a few things to teach me?]  
  
[I guess there could be something, but at this time I'm at a loss to think of anything. Can you do this?] Jean reached out again, this time targeting Jack.  
  
"JEAN! Why the hell am i seeing a large green Dragon sat next to me?" Jack shouted mockingly. He had a Feeling Jean had something to do with it as it didn't bother anyone else.  
  
Jean smiled and put her hand on Jack's shoulder. "I'm sorry about that, just had to test something."  
  
"Well could you NOT. It's very bad."  
  
Liz raised an upswept eyebrow in a manner quite akin to Spock, making it seem as thought every thing were normal for a moment... then he began to perceive the world as the blind psychic did: through her psychic senses--as if they were his own--not unlike being able to smell colour, taste form and hear distance.  
  
[How do ye think of that?]  
  
[Looks good, but do you think he can take much more?]  
  
Jack's eyes were wide. His new perception on life was a little more then he could take. He started to breath slowly, calming himself, making sure he didn't destroy everything within a 20-mile radius.  
  
"Stop doing that." It took all his control to keep himself in check.  
  
[I don't think so...] she said softly as she soothed his mind and returned his perceptions to normal.  
  
"Thank you." Jack whispered. His voice was weak and his head spinning.  
  
Bea leaned over and gave him a light kiss on the cheek, "Canna take much of me sister's world view, can ye?"  
  
"Much longer and i would incinerated not only this Car but also half of New York... brought back a few..." he trailed off. He felt like an idiot, going off like a four year old.   
  
Bea smiled at him, "So, just how good is yer control?"  
  
"Pretty good. I've lost control a few times, damn near killed myself each time. But like a fine wine my Control gets better with age."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Liz looked over at Jean, [What do ye make of those two?]  
  
[It's too early to tell. He isn't exactly great when it comes to women. He tries, poor guy but he always seems to come up short.]  
  
[Really? Seems that he and Bea are already getting on rather well...] Liz replied as the car crossed into Westchester County, nearing their goal, [She doesn't like romantic entanglements...]  
  
[I agree he's doing well, normally he'd have inserted foot directly in mouth by now.]  
  
[Could be the Brit thing...] Liz replied, [She usually just 'breaks' them...]  
  
[How do you mean, 'Break'?] Jean asked.  
  
[They "hit on" her the wrong way, she hits back....] the Englishwoman elaborated, [And my sister can bench press 50 metric tons....]  
  
[When you said break i didn't think you meant Break!]  
  
[Ah, m'dear girl, ye haven't seen her in a mood...] Liz said with a hint of a smile, [And her moods--run hot and cold, but she's quite good at what she does...]  
  
The limo stopped at the Institutes Main gates. The driver passed a key card thought the scanner and said the password of the day  
  
"Pick up"  
  
The gates opened and he drove up to the main doors.  
  
"Here we are, the Xavier institute."  
  
Liz nodded, scratching the cougar's ears, [I trust the teachers have their own quarters?]  
  
[Yeah second floor, west wing.]  
  
A Young women stood at the door, she pulled Jack to one side.  
  
"The Professor isn't here."  
  
"Oh you're kidding right Kitty?"  
  
"Wish i was. He's gone to See Mr Stark. He didn't say why."  
  
"Damn. Ok Jean and i will cover things, Thanks for the Sit Rep Kitty." Kitty nodded as she walked back inside.  
  
"Ok, It seems the Professor is out at this time. So Jean and I will have to do his part of the tour."  
  
[Excellent... Would ye visualize a "map" of the mansion for me? That way I can find my way about without getting lost...] the telepath replied, [It looks like Jack's going to show Bea around...]  
  
Jean brought up a "mental" map of the mansion and it's secondary building, the newly built Hitomy Brea center. Which was used to house the Students. Teacher's quarters were in the mansion it's self.  
  
Liz and the others got out of the car, and let the staff bring the cases in and deliver them to the right rooms... The Englishwoman quirked a brow, [So, what's this about having to take a "codename" or something that Xavier mentioned?]  
  
[Charles calls it 'Being rebaptized as a Post-Human being'. A name which describes a person's own skills and personality.]  
  
[I suppose my shield call sign of "Revanche" will work well enough...] she replied, [Bea was "Arclight"...]  
  
[I'm Angel. Named after my Late Husband and Jack's Firebrand.]  
  
[Good enough... But will ye forgive my curiosity if I ask what ye went by before?] Liz asked.  
  
[Believe it or not... Marvel Girl...]  
  
Liz raised an eyebrow, [Marvel Girl?? Really trying to throw 'em off, weren't ye?]  
  
[I was young, after a while the name stuck. I just never got around to changing it.] Jean replied.  
  
As she got inside, Liz removed the cougar's harness and allowed her to scamper outside to play... [Now, about the tour?]  
  
[What would you like to see first?]  
  
[Oh, how about we start at the bottom and work our way to the top?] Liz suggested, enjoying being able to mind speak to another person for a change.  
  
[And don't worry, Vanna is perfectly safe... I can "see" with my mind, better than most people see with the eyes in their bloody faces...]  
  
[That sounds like a good idea. You want the bottom floor or the "Bottom Floor"]  
  
[The "Bottom Floor"] she suggested, [I want to see the serious facilities...]  
  
[Of course. Where the real action is.]  
  
[Indeed... Shall we get started?]  
  
Jean walked over and opened the Lift doors. Both women stepped inside and Jean opened a small hatch, triggered by her thumbprint. She pressed 'SB-3' and the lift started up. Only seconds later the doors opened again. The corridor had a number of doors leading to other rooms, a lot of them empty, ready for future use. The first door they came to was labeled, 'FORGE'S LAB'  
  
Liz quirked an eyebrow, [SO *this* is where Forge wound up after his SHIELD contract terminated... Have to make a bloody good offer to make him go into the private sector...]  
  
[He gets to tinker to his heart's content. Although i have no idea where he is.]  
  
As if to answer, Forge's head appeared from behind a large cannon.  
  
"Ah Jean... and Liz, it's good to see you. How have you been since we last saw each other?" Forge asked.  
  
Liz shrugged and smiled, [Doing well enough... but I'm blind as a bat, these days, thanks to Bea's and my being the only ones of our team to make it out of our last mission alive...]  
  
"I heard about that. Give me some time and i may be able o whip something up to help you with that."  
  
Liz smiled at him, [You're as kind as you ever were... and still as handsome.]  
  
"Why thank you. You're still a wonder to the old Eyes as you ever were."  
  
Liz hugged Forge, [Will be wonderful to work with a familiar face. Jean's just taking me on the farthing tour down here.] she explained.  
  
"Don't worry. These are good people, you'll feel at home in no time."  
  
She promised to drop by and catch up with him later as the redhead lead her out of the lab, and on to another area. The sign on the next door used to read Henry McCoy's Lab. But Hank's sense of humor extended to signs. It now read. "The Beast's Cave"  
  
[Sometimes i wonder if Hank ever aged past 10.] Jean added with a chuckle.  
  
[OH, if half what I've read about him is true he's a wonderful person.]  
  
Beast was hanging from a pipe that was fixed to the ceiling; he was reading a large book. Inside the book however was a magazine called 'Science and Skateboards'.  
  
"Morning Hank, How things here in the cave?" Jean asked.  
  
"Ah, Jean. And you brought a friend." Hank dropped from the ceiling and offered Liz his hand.  
  
"I'm Henry McCoy and you are?"  
  
[Phillips...] she deadpanned, [Liz Phillips, former agent of SHIELD...]  
  
"Ah a telepath. Well welcome to the mansion. I'm guessing by the fact that you're down here that you're a new member of staff around these parts."  
  
[Aye... I am, but ye'll find that I'm more than a telepath,] she replied, [I maybe blind, but my ESP allows me to "see" far better than eyes ever did- -not sure I want them back either! Ye were an Avenger, yes?]  
  
"Alas Yes. But once I heard about the School I decided a change in location would do me good. Being a Mutant myself."  
  
She merely shrugged, [What difference does it make? Mutant, altered human, Atlantean and all that...]  
  
"The Dream my Dear, the Dream. Mutants have it rough. Humans hate us. While people like the Avengers and Spiderman are loved. We have a lot to prove and I'd like to be a part of that." Hank replied.  
  
Liz shrugged, [I don't know that Bea and I are mutants, or not... but I would hope that Xavier has an open enough mind to allow metahumans of all types to work and study here...]  
  
"Oh he does. Everyone here is equal. Humans, Mutants, Metahumans etc. All are welcome within these grounds".  
  
[Good...] she said with a hint of a smile, pushing her violet-black hair behind her pointed ears and then producing a small dagger and pricked her finger to reveal blue blood that vanished as the shallow cut healed.  
  
"Hmmm Interesting." Hank's mind started to work overtime, a True scientist at work.  
  
[Lets leave Hank to his Mind shall we?] Jean asked.  
  
[You can play doctor later, McCoy,] she joked, [Let's go Jean... and it's true, I'm not sure whether we're mutants or what we are... We have powers; we've used them to help others when we worked with SHIELD... And now, to teach others from our experiences...]  
  
[Then that's good enough for me. Next stop on the list the Cerebra Chamber.]  
  
["Cerebra"??]  
  
[Mutant tracking device for the 21st century. Built, in part, by your friend Forge.]  
  
[Ah... how does it work?] Liz asked, [And who operates it?]  
  
She looked around in wonder at the contraption that seemed to fill a chamber the size of a small aircraft hangar...  
  
[It tracks the brainwaves of every mutant on the planet. Other then that i have no idea. The user's thoughts are shown on this front window... we have NO idea how that one started it wasn't planned for. Normally Charles, Myself or Emma operate it.] Jean answered.  
  
[Telepaths, eh?] She inquired, her manicured fingers running lightly over it, [That's interesting--ye ever tried an empath or other psi-sensitive with it?]  
  
[Frankly we were too worried to try it. We knew it worked with telepaths but other then that. Jack tried it once... lets just say his healing powers were taxed for a while repairing the damage.]  
  
[I see... and ye've only tried known *mutant* telepaths...] she continued, her eyes narrowing, [And there's a sure fire way to find out if I'm one of yer mutant types or not, isn't there?]  
  
[I won't advice it but if you want to give Cerebra a try. you can.]  
  
[Nae, I was thinking ye could show me how it works with yerself in the pilot's seat...] she replied, [and see if yer gizmo can "see" me or not...]  
  
[That's a better idea. Ok then, lets give it a shot.]  
  
Jean stepped through the door and closed it behind her. The Glass showed a map of America, then the new York Area after a minute Jean closed down to the mansion, screening out everyone that wasn't on that level... "3 mutants." Jean concluded.  
  
[Does that answer your question?]  
  
[Aye... We Phillips gals aren't mutants...] she replied, [But the readouts are quite fascinating... I didn't realize that mutants had a particular brainwave variation--always used a genetic based scanner in SHIELD...]  
  
[We're guessing that the differing brainwaves are something to do with the 'X gene' that triggers a mutation. But we don't know for sure.]  
  
[Hrm.. could be.. What's 'Bones's' take?] She asked, her sightless eyes unfocused, but her focus intent on the entire chamber.  
  
[Bones? Isn't he the guy from Star Trek?] Jean asked, a little confused.  
  
[They're both Doc McCoy's....] the Brit replied with a laugh.  
  
[I won't know. Bones is about as far as my knowledge on Star Trek goes I'm afraid. He's looking into it. But at this time he knows as little as we do.]  
  
[I suppose that's why he's here instead of with the Avengers...] she surmised as she looked around again, [So, what else is down here?]  
  
[The Danger room's entrance. it's a double leveled holographic Gym. We use it in training. The Control Room is upstairs, along with the War-Room, Mansion Defense Center and the Combat Operations Center.]  
  
[How about we take a look at yer holodeck?]  
  
[Sounds like a plan.] Jean opens the Danger room's door and steps inside.  
  
"Danger Room, transfer control to Console 1B."  
  
In front of Jean, a small computer terminal appeared. From here she could control the room without being up in the "box".  
  
[And what the bloody hell does a school need a "Combat Operations Center" for?] Liz asked, a trace of a scowl crossing her face.  
  
[We use it to track our team's situation while their "in the field" I'm sure the Avengers have a better name for it but we don't. It sounds a bit off i'll admit.]  
  
[Ready room?] She suggested, [That's what SHIELD calls that sort of thing...But why have one if yer running a school?] Liz asked again, [Ye training up an army here?]  
  
[No, we run a volunteer Rescue and Emergency Organization. Also known as "Superheroes". The X Men do much the same as the Avengers. But because we're Mutants, we're classed as outlaws.]  
  
[Ah....] the Englishwoman replied, still looking skeptical, [I hope Xavier isn't looking for Bea and I to "volunteer" for fieldwork... I maybe blind, but I still have fight in me--but I'm not here for that!] Liz added, [Why? There are mutants among their numbers...]  
  
[I don't know why things differ between us and the Avengers, Maybe we're not as lucky.. Nobody will force you join the X Men. But the offer is always there.]  
  
[I will help where I can, but as I said, I prefer to avoid fieldwork...]  
  
[I admit i don't do as much out there as i used to.] Jean said  
  
[I understand this...] she replied, [There is only so much that can be done... So, where is Xavier, anyway?]  
  
[From what I heard Kitty Tell Jack he's visiting Tony Stark. I don't know why. Maybe a new High tech gizmo for this place.]  
  
[Makes sense... and who's Kitty?]  
  
[The young women that was at the door when we got here. Her name 's Katherine Pryde, one of the Students here.]  
  
[Ah... why don't we ask her to join us?]  
  
[You mean down here? i guess we could do that. Kitty, could you join me in the Danger room?]  
  
[And don't tell her I'm blind...] Liz reminded her. Several Minutes later Kitty Pryde Phased thought the Danger room's door.  
  
"You asked to see me?"  
  
The violet-maned Briton looked at her, [Ye are one of the resident students, I hear...]  
  
"That's right, I've been here a few years now." Kitty replied  
  
[I be Liz Phillips. one of yer new teachers...] she continued to Mindspeak, [Ye study martial arts and dance, yes?]  
  
"That's correct. You're well informed Miss Phillips"  
  
[And don't worry, I'm not looking past your "Public Mind", lass...] she replied, [I be more than a telepath--ESP is the other of my gifts... in addition to being quite observant. Ye move like a dancer, and a bit of the careful guardedness in the way ye opened the door indicated martial arts training... Care to show me what ye've got?] 


	2. Digital Dojo

Liz Phillips began running Kitty and Jean through some Tai Chi katas for beginners--having them attempt to mirror her moves... and occasionally, she would throw in something a little different to test their reflexes and perceptiveness....  
  
The katas were designed to help a person relax and feel refreshed, even if they were tired.... and after about an hour, the Otherworlder finally let them stop.  
  
She was sure Kitty would sleep quite well, and that Jean would find her mind more clearly focused and shielded from the simple activity alone...  
  
[I think ye two are going to make excellent students... Especially ye, Katherine...] she observed with a smile, [Jean, I will work with ye, and yer sister--once she arrives. Ye two will do well together!]  
  
[Yeah could be an idea. She should be here in a few days, said she had some things to take care of before she got here.]  
  
Kitty blushed at the compliment, and the slight smile on the Englishwoman's pale face, "Um... thanks.... I'm looking forward to it... I've been up since early... I think I'm going to fade away now... You want to see me in the morning for Tai Chi?"  
  
[Yes, as a matter of fact I do... We'll start at dawn or 6 am, which ever comes earlier.. Please set your clock accordingly, Katherine,] Liz advised the teenager before turning back to Jean, [I expect to see ye there, too.]  
  
[Of course, I'll be up nice and early. I have a meeting at 9AM so a kick start may be a good idea.]  
  
And with that, Kitty phased through the doors and headed upstairs, on her way back to Brea Hall and the dorms.....  
  
Jean watched the teenager leave. Kitty had been at the school since it's opening and was one of Jack's brightest students. He asked her to take any classes he was to "Busy" for. [So how do you think Jack and Bea are going?] Liz smiled, [They're getting along fine... even holding hands! The only time ye see her holding a lad's hand is if she's about to throw him through a window... but she's grinning like a bloody fool! First time fer everything, eh?] [Yeah i guess.] Jean nodded in the general Direction of Jack... ['Bout time too in his case.] [So, what classes do ye teach?] she asked the human psychic, [I imagine we'll both be teaching Psionics 101 and such...]  
  
[Psionics 101. Yeah I teach that and a few "Standard" classes. Math and Drama. We not only teach the students to use their powers, but we're also a normal School, with exams and things like that. We were thinking about opening the school to normal humans but I'm not sure we're ready for that yet. The world around this is a dangerous place for mutants, letting the outside world we have mutants here may be very bad.]  
  
Liz lead Jean through another exercise, yoga this time, as she watched the younger woman's mindset...  
  
Jean followed alone as best she could. She wasn't as flexible as the older women seemed to be. Being in S.H.I.E.L.D had that effect Jean thought to herself. Sweat was starting to run down her brow, she mentally kicked herself for wearing a business suit while working as hard as she was. After about twenty minutes she pulled herself to a standing position and turned to Liz.  
  
[I'm a little over dressed for any more. How about we restart tomorrow morning and finish up the tour?]  
  
[Sounds good,] Liz replied with a grin, [I think ye've still got untapped potential, Grey. Ye ever watch Crouching Tiger or Iron Monkey? Ye could learn to do those manner of moves, and I can teach ye!]  
  
[I don't watch a lot of films like that. Sorry to say i prefer the "girly" stuff more then people kicking and/or blowing thing up. I like to curl up with some popcorn and drift away.] [Crouching Tiger is a love story, Jean,] Liz replied, [and a real tear jerker... Bea was bawling when it was over, and she's not exactly a "soft" gal...]  
  
[So, where to now?] Liz asked as she stretched gracefully, popping her back in as many places as a cat.  
  
[Well I'll show you the Mansion.] Again Jean Mentally mapped the mansion, Pointing out class rooms, study areas and the like, then popped up a floor, showing living quarters. [Pick a place, any place.] Jean said smiling.  
  
[Well, let's start with the library and classrooms,] the Otherworlder suggested after a moment of scanning for Jack, and finding him and her sister in the kitchen.  
  
Jean lead Liz back to the main Lift and Ground floor button. A minute later they stood in the library. Row upon Row of Books lined the walls all the way up to the high ceiling. In the center of the room sat six computer terminals. [So this is s where most of the classes are held? ] the Otherworlder asked, [Or do ye have some other classroom facilities?]  
  
[We have a few Classrooms on the other side of the house, 6 main rooms. but mot of the teaching goes on here.] She points to a bordered off area of the library. [That's the teaching area, on this side is the reading area. Those computers are not only linked to the main school network and Library records but also the internet... Thanks to Jack and Forge we have all "Adult" sites blocked.]  
  
[What is yer total enrollment here? And what is the usual student-teacher ratio?] she continued, looking around the collection of the library. [We have 10 Teachers, plus 10 to cover if we have Field agents out and can't teach. Student numbers are close to 80. All housed in the Hitomy Brea building. We take in runaways and the like so the numbers are always changing]  
  
[And when does Xavier return?] she added.  
  
[i don't know. But it seems he's done to see Tony Stark, so it should be later today. Those two have been meeting a lot over the last few weeks. Tony sends all sorts of gizmos over to us, i guess that's what Charles is talking to him about.] [Excellent,] she replied, a curious expression on her face, [Who else be on the faculty here? And yer listed as one of two co-headmasters. who be the other one?]  
  
[That would be Emma Frost. She joined as Co-Head last year and frankly I'm glad of her help.]  
  
[Baroness Frost, eh?] Liz replied, quirking a brow upward, [President and CEO of Frost Enterprises, one of the richest women in the world. How the bloody hell did ye lot manage t'get *her* involved in this?]  
  
[Charles spoke to her, asked for her help... She gave it. That's about all i know, I never thought about it that much. She helps out, even teaches a little. She can get a little quiet time to work on her companies from here to.] [That be true...] Liz replied, [Is she metahuman? I've met her, and had a great deal of difficulty getting a bead on her... Ye know how some folk have perfected a good "poker face"? I think she's perfected a "poker mind", because she's very controlled..] [Emma's a mutant, a telepath like you and i to be exact. She enjoys the insight into the human mind she gets from telepathy, but never goes too far, if you now what i mean. As far as i know she controls her business normally without taking a "peek" inside her competitors heads. She also enjoys taking an active role in the education of these young minds.] She motioned towards the students. Most were normal looking enough but a few had mutations so serve that passing as human would be hard, for them the School was a heaven from the outside world, a world that would hang them just because they'd been born. Some of the students, male and female alike, were staring at Liz, with her 6 fingered hands, her pointed ears and exotic violet-black hair and lilac eyes. That wasn't what kept several of them entranced though.  
  
They had never seen anyone quite like her--and the photos from magazines didn't seem to do her justice. But little did they know that the subtle use of an image inducer made her appear a little more human-- changing the subtle bluish cast of her skin to a more "normal" Caucasian tone, and changed pointed ears to rounded, and made her hands appear human as well.  
  
She didn't seem to notice the attention and admiration from the students, she might be extraordinarily beautiful to humans, but she paid that beauty little mind.  
  
She wandered through the library with Jean, listening to the thoughts and conversations around her, and conversing with the other teacher.  
  
[So how did you first meet Emma?] Jean asked  
  
[I met her at the Hellfire Club's masquerade ball a few years back...] Liz replied, [..in honor of Baroness Braddock--her mentor's--being admitted to the Order of the Bath for her philanthropy and other excellent works...]  
  
[Emma? at a Ball? I never thought of her as the type. Still i guess you never really know a person, even when you're a telepath. I remember the last HFC Ball i went to years ago, Warren and i had fun, some old guy named Wynguard spent all night chatting me up, but other wise.]  
  
She laughed at the memory, It was one of the first Balls she and Warren had been too after their wedding.  
  
Liz smiled seeing the memories flash through Jean's head, [Blond, eh? So, tell me about yer sister? Madelyne, eh? She wasn't a model was she?]  
  
[No, Maddie wasn't a model per-say But she had a few shoots before joining the military. When my Powers manifested, she covered for me for almost 6 months before anyone knew what was going on, after that she did a bit of modeling but not a lot.]  
  
[I recollect Xavier mentioning that she was a test pilot these days...] Liz commented  
  
[Yeah like i said she joined the Military, gained her pilot's papers and joined the Test Corps. After her marriage to Scott went south she spent less and less Time here and more in the cockpit.]  
  
[Ye mean she's married to that insufferable toe rag in the garage?] Liz asked, [His mindset is most--unpleasant.] :Humph: she snorted aloud, shaking her dark head, [T'is no wonder she left him... And better fer her as well, I do believe, and I look forward to meeting her... In fact... ]  
  
There was a creaking as the main front door of the mansion, and a familiar presence reached out to Jean, [Sis! I'm home... ]  
  
[Speak of the Devil and she herself turns up, Welcome back Maddie, It's good to have you back.]  
  
Maddie dropped her bags in the foyer for the robo-butler to collect and return to her former room. She then dodged kids and household 'bots as she made her way to the library. She felt another, powerful mental presence that was unfamiliar to her, but thus far, unreadable...  
  
The identity of the newcomer was revealed when she joined them in an alcove off the library. The Grey twins were reunited after a year of separation, due to the classified nature of Maddie's assignment to Area 51.  
  
[Gawd, sis.] she 'pathed, [I've missed you! But I wouldn't trade my kinda flying for yours at all!]  
  
[How do you mean?]  
  
[Your TK flight vs. my F-14... my F-111A,] Maddie joked, [I'll take that marvel of engineering any day! I'll have to take ya on a ride one of these days!]  
  
[I think i'll pass, The blackbird is enough for me, and if Forge finishes plans for these "X Wings" of his, Then I then maybe i'll race you.] Jean said with a smile  
  
[So, where'd ya find another psi on par with you and Emma?] Maddie asked quickly, [And aren't you going in to introduce me, or are ya too embarrassed of your tom-boy twin?]  
  
[Of course I'm no embarrassed, but you will be in a minute.] Jean replied Liz quirked an eyebrow at the psychic pilot, [Ye ever hear of 'shielding' yer conversation, luv? I be Liz Phillips...]  
  
Jean smiled an pointed a finger at Maddie. [Told you so!]  
  
Maddie brushed her dark auburn hair out of her eyes and flushed a bit, looking down at her fatigues with captain's bars, [I'm Maddie Grey.... Nice to meetcha!]  
  
[Now that you've all met, Lets talk. If you'll just open you minds i'll open my telepathic office and explain everything.] A floating head beside the three ladies said, It was the face of Charles Xavier. 


	3. Upside Down

Jack and Bea had started at the top of the old estate's mansion, showing her the old-money ambiance that was mixed with extremely high technology...  
  
The Otherworlder kept up a bit of banter with, what was to her, a fairly charming lad! "So..." she asked, as they entered the kitchen, "I don't suppose ye'd mind pausing fer a snack?"  
  
"I wouldn't mind at all, not eaten since yesterday. It's been a long few days. I've not had time for food, which is a shame coz i like food." Jack chuckled.  
  
"And do ye cook?" she asked.  
  
"A little, But my cooking skills are a little rusty. To be honest, unless Someone else is treating me to a meal, i just go into town. I know a Steak house where the ribs are great." He smiled, Cooking wasn't one of his best skills, heck he made Toast with one hand and heated the Beans with his other hand.  
  
"But i make a great salad sandwich." Bea looked at him, her lavender eyes sparkling, considering a good way to unwind, "I don't suppose ye know anything about backrubs?" "Well We'll just have to look into that, won't we?" "Ok, Sandwich orders are now being taken." Jack opened the fridge and started rummaging around.  
  
"What you in the mood for?"  
  
She gave him a wicked smile, full of promise, and a naughty gleam in her eyes, "Oh, I think a Dagwood would be perfect..."  
  
  
  
"Ok, in that case I'll just slap something together and hope you don't turn blue."  
  
Bea's mind was currently on her rather empty stomach, which chose that particular moment to growl audibly. It was a serious distraction to the pursuit of an attractive lad--and she didn't intend to mix the two types of hunger...  
  
Jack grabbed the Contents of their sandwich's and dropped them on the table in the middle of the room. He hung his jacket on a nearby hook and started working up a quick sandwich for the two of them. He heard Bea's Stomach growl and smiled.  
  
"Sounds like someone not only needs to unwind but also eat."  
  
"Ye try survivin' on that slop they call airplane food..." she joked, "Even fer the Concord, they still serve slop...."  
  
"I never eat Plane food, i normally just sleep, makes the whole experience a lot more fun. AND i don't have to risk food poisoning." "And I have a cast iron stomach, and a healing factor from hell," Bea joked, upbraiding her violet hair, "But that doesn't mean I like it...."  
  
"Too true, but what can you expect from something cooked up in a tiny room at 30 thousand feet?  
  
He finished the first sandwich and passed it over the her. He held her hand a little longer then was good for his health and quickly pulled back.  
  
She blew him a kiss. Not quite knowing what to do next Jack slowly returned to his Sandwich making, although his mind wasn't on the job. He placed his hand on the table as he continued work on his meal.  
  
Bea ran her nails along the back of Jack's hand, curious to see just how long he could concentrate when she was sitting on the table, wearing a rather low cut tank top that displayed her stunning form to a tasteful degree.... not to mention the fact that she would occasionally set her sandwich down, and would lightly massage his shoulders and neck in a way that turned most men into a puddle of jello....  
  
The occasional glimpse of her sexy smiles drove most men to distraction when she was in a playful mood... and she hoped she wasn't wasting her time on this lad... he interested her, and the fact that he could keep up the banter, face Liz's telepathy and not loose control--not to mention Jean's-- spoke volumes for his will power and resolve!   
  
"So... what do ye intend to do with me when ye've got me where ye want me, eh?" she asked as he lit into his sandwich. ~Ok Bubba, now you're sure she's coming on to you. Been so long you've forgotten then signs and now look silly. Ok Now this is the part where you think of something witty... What would Macguyver do... build a helicopter out of 3 pencils and a matchbox... that isn't going to help. Ok focus, ah there's an idea.... AND STOP TALKING TO YOURSELF!~ Jack thought to himself as he placed the sandwich on the counter near his hand.  
  
"That all depends on where you wanna be." Bea winked at him, "Oh, I think I'd like to be in a tub o' hot bubbly bath with ye and some candles..."  
  
"Gee would you like anything else with that? Like anyone but me?" ~Damn man, she's offering herself... but you just met, is it too soon?  
  
She ruffled Jack's shaggy hair, enjoying the blush on his face.. It was...cute.  
  
"Would you like to run the water or shall i?" Jack said as he took Bea's hand.  
  
"Nah... Liz'd tell ye I could theoretically have any man I want... So I'm not quite as picky as she is??" Bea told him with a smirk, "When I know what I want, very little stands between me and getting it..." "I see, well i like a women who stands by her convictions." He looked at Bea. ~Man she's pretty... Ah crap, her sister's a telepath.. STOP THINKING!~  
  
"Would you like to run the water or shall i?" Jack said as he took Bea's hand.  
  
The flirtatious Englishwoman, playfully scooped him up and carried him from the kitchen, leaving the dishes behind for one of the robo-maids to deal with, "Oh, that depends on whose place... yours or mine?"  
  
"I guess we'll have to use mine, yours being empty and all...Hummm."  
  
She very nonchalantly carried him through the main hall, and up the stairs as if he were a feather, earning a few odd looks from the male students in the vicinity, and a few "aw-rights" and "you go, girl" comments from the female students.  
  
~Never knew i was so well liked around here, Ah well, lets see where the winds take us and go from there.~ He thought to himself as Bea carried him upstairs.  
  
"So Other then the nice hot bath, What else do you have planned for little old me? Bea carried him in the direction he indicated, noting the obvious "Old Money" air of the place. Her mind tactically analyzing the layout until she felt Jack squirm as they came to a tall solid oak door with elegant highly polished brass fittings.  
  
"Oh, I was thinking of swapping some body work, and seeing where ye and I wind up, eh?" she said gently, tossing him playfully on the bed, "Ye are a sight fer sore eyes. I be a sucker fer really pretty eyes on a lad!" "I'll have to remember to keep these eyes in good nic then." Jack looked at the stunning beauty that had taken a fancy to him. Build like a brick outhouse but still as beautiful as a supermodel. What had she seen in him? She'd been at the institute for less then a day. With a telepathic sister is was possible she knew all about him, But Liz didn't seem like the type of person that would read another without good reason. So what was it? The last real girlfriend he'd had was back in '97. Kario had died 6 months later, killed by her father for one sick reason, She loved Jack, a mutant. Jack had been devastated by the news. Twice every year he traveled to China, Once on her birthday and once on her "Death day". He hadn't missed a visit since '97, and every year he thought about killing Kario's Father but that wasn't who he was, he wasn't he wasn't a killer... He was an X Man.  
  
A small bag appeared on top the dresser, containing her toiletries and other small pleasantries like lavender oils and bath goodies by Yardley's of London...and a hint of amethyst silk.  
  
Jack sniffed the air, something smelt expensive. "Kidding aside where are we going with this?" It was hard to ask that without looking weak and/or Stupid, he managed to look both. "Where-ever ye like, eh, Jack?" Bea asked him, "Hows about that hot bath, first?"  
  
"That's sounds like a very good idea."  
  
She glanced over at the bathroom, and he suddenly heard the sound of running water and the squeak of the valves as she 'kinetically started the bath, remaining beside Jack, giving him a soft kiss.  
  
It was then that Jack decided to get with the program. He pulled off his shirt and pulled Bea in closer, holding her tightly, "Tell me to stop if i go to far." He said, softly kissed her neck. "It's been a while so I'm not sure how all this goes." "It's been a while for me, too..." she replied, pulling off her own shirt, leaving a dark purple lace bra on. Her well-defined body showing off nicely.  
  
Jack pulled off his boots and socks, kicking them across the room. He brushed Bea's hair away from her beautiful face, looking into her eyes as he pulled the Bra's straps off Bea's Shoulders, kissing the newly uncovered skin.  
  
"I can hardly wait to soak for a while..." Bea sighed, stretching out and shimming "Because then I'll feel humanoid again--and the thought of covering you with lavender oil is quite irresistable."  
  
"Quite Irresistable? Then you have something in comment with the idea. How you ask?" He kissed the bridge of her nose, his hands slowly working there way up her body Bea wriggled over closer to him, letting her amethyst hair spill over his chest as she nuzzled his neck, his nipples and throat.  
  
One hand stopped at her Bra, the other continued on to run through her hair. With one movement of his fingers, the Bra's hooks came undone. She suddenly tilted her head in the direction of the bathroom, the squeaking of the turning valves as she shut off the tub--the satchel of goodies floating into the bathroom.  
  
"Can you walk, or shall I carry you?" she asked.  
  
"I think it's my turn to be the gentleman." Jack said, scooping her up and carrying her to the bathroom.  
  
Bea squealed in surprise, followed by laughter as Jack carried her, "Yer a sweet one, Jack Brea!"  
  
"Don't tell anyone, they think i'm a hard ass."  
  
The tub was filled with bubbles, and candles of various shades of purple-- but all scented with lavender... Her telekinetic abilites hadn't recovered enough to light a fire, but she could manipulate a lighter--leaving glowing wicks to illumiate the bathroom...  
  
Bea looked at Jack with a quizical expression, "Well... what are ye waiting for?"  
  
Jack took hold of her hand, they climbed into the tub together. He grabbed a bottle of oil, poured a small amount into his hands and... Fade to black. 


	4. From Dojo to Limbo

Elizabeth Braddock dropped the shielding over her "public mind" to Xavier and the others, sensing the man over the distance, an iridescent black- light butterfly emerging from an invisible chrysalis in the Mindscape, and the mind of another woman joining them--one she recognized as Emma Frost, whose mind touch brought snow and ice to mind...  
  
Maddie "piggybacked" on Jean, boosting her own lesser telepathic abilities with the unique gestalt they shared, the opalescent amber glow of their minds joining the others... The Mindscape was a purple void, all that could be seen were a set of "leather" Chairs, set across from Xavier, who stood in front of them.  
  
[Ah Miss Phillips, I'm glad to see you're settling in, I'm sorry I'm not there in person, but a few things came up.]  
  
[Greetings, Xavier,] Liz replied, [I trust you are doing well...]  
  
[Yes Miss Phillips I'm fine. As i said, a few things came up. I'm over at Stark Plaza, talking to Tony Stark about outfitting the Muir Island facility with new equipment, Computers Etc. From what i hear you all know Emma, Currently working on this year's Business plan, but could take time out to be here, thank you for your time Emma.] In the Mindscape, Elisabeth took a seat in a regal fashion, as though she were the one granting Xavier an audience. Something about the way she moved was familiar to Emma.  
  
[Well met, Charles,] the beautiful, ice-blonde telepath acknowledged, [And to all of you as well... I am eager to hear your report.] [To business as always Emma, It's good to see that hasn't changed.]  
  
Liz nodded, [Well?]  
  
[I'm just getting around to that. It's a new Term for our Students and us too. Miss Phillips, i trust you and your Sister are ready for that.]  
  
[Aye, we're as ready as we can be...] she replied, [Bea is rather eager to begin her aspect of the curriculum.]  
  
[Good. Jean and Emma will take care of Headmistress Jobs as normal. Liz, you and your Sister have your Teaching assignments from our last meeting. Madelyne, It's good to see you back at the school, I understand you have a few things to take care of. I've talked to Scott, he shouldn't give you any problems. I'll talk to Henry and Forge when i get back, which should be in about 3 hours time. Jack has the Student listings, along with their Gifts and personal status. Oh and to let you know, we have a Daily Bugle Reporter and Cameraman coming tomorrow, the Institute is getting a 6-page report, I know we've talked about this Jean, but we need to let the public eye know what's goes on within these walls, this is the perfect time to show humanity at large that we aren't building an Army here, which is what they think. We have to show them that we are teaching Students to control their powers, to live normal lives, that we're not all what they think... monsters.] Emma nodded crisply, [I have begun working with the Fantastic Four Foundation to begin an employment agency that can assist metahumans of all types in finding employment; temporary or permanent placement, that is well suited to their talents and interests. This should prove a very good opportunity. Tony has suggested using the Stark Foundation's PR firms to handle the Institute and the agency's publicity and advertising...]  
  
[Thank you for following that up Emma. We live in an Age where Mutants are hunted down and killed. Due to recent increases in the Mutant population i believe it's time to "Show our Faces" to the world,]  
  
Liz's glowing eyes flickered as the shimmering butterfly Aspect danced around her, [I believe ye are right, Frost. I should like to look over your proposal, and I also believe that Xavier is correct in educating the public about metahumans. Perhaps some sympathetic non-mutant students should be carefully considered?]  
  
[As a matter of that, that idea has been looked into, it's also one of the ideas i was hoping to promote with this Bugle Interview. Humans are just as welcome as Metahumans, if we were to keep them out, we'd be as bad as humanity. I've told them that anyone who wants to be interviewed will be in the Library, any and all of you are welcome.] Liz nodded, [That might be a good start. I suppose it should also be featured that some of our students are not mutants, some are not human, or half-human, some are the "normal" siblings of mutants or other types of metahumans... I am not fond of the idea of identifying the students, for fear of endangering them, but there are a couple who are rather high profile that could help put an "ordinary" face on the student body... I am thinking that Princess Namorita of Atlantis, Robbie Baldwin--who's powers are due to a lab accident, and he is also the son of soap star Vanessa Baldwin... They are publicly known, and Robbie is about as "normal" as any one ye could ask fer here..." [Sounds like a very good idea Miss Phillips. Once we're done here, could you work with Jack and get the highest profile student you can find.]  
  
[Agreed, but I'm afraid that Jack is... um... indisposed,] she replied with a slight smirk, knowing all to well how and why, [He and my sister were sparring... and well, ye could say that they're having some good, clean fun....] [Sparring? Why do i get the feeling there's more to it?] Jean asked. Liz had hinted towards something more, but didn't say so out loud.  
  
Madelyne chimed in, from her silent corner, [I think I'm pretty "normal".. I'm serving my country in the military as a test pilot. I *earned* my captain's bars. I'd be willing for them to profile me... Hell, Jean and I are about as "girl next door" as you can get!]  
  
[Maybe we could have them interview both Maddie and myself, With my past in the public eye we may be able to get some good press.]  
  
Liz nodded, [That might work... ]  
  
Emma apparently agreed, [Indeed. I would prefer to keep my particular gifts concealed for the time being. That would be very bad for business right now. Let them think that I'm a philanthropist who is interested in such things...]  
  
[Scared of the world knowing who you are Emma? But i can see where you're coming from.] Jean chipped in, [I guess that's why Heroes wear the masks.] In front of her, images of various Superheroes appeared. Spiderman, Iron Man, Captain America, Batman and The Scarlet Spider. The Scarlet Spider's mask started to pull back, while the others disappeared. Only Charles and Jean knew who was behind the Scarlet Spider's mask, The mask stopped, as if teasing the others into guessing who it was. [Wanna Guess?] Liz's violet eyes narrowed in amusement, [I'll take yer bet, and raise ye a bit of spandex... It be Jack Brea. ] [Nicely Guessed. The Unmasking was his idea. I'm sure you've all heard about the Scarlet Spider and wondered just who was under the Mask. This is his way of showing that What you see or think isn't always what's going on. Of course we won't be unmasking him in the interview, but that display amounts to the same thing. People thought it was just Spiderman in a new suit, traveling the world. A few people linked him to the X Men, but it was never proven. Masks are worn to hide from whatever's outside, For whatever reason. It's time we took off our mask's and Mr Brea here is showing us that, let the world see what is behind the mask and show them the face of the Institute.] Charles said. [No wonder Bea couldn't keep her hands off the lad. He's quite the dish!] Liz chuckled. [Don't tell me BOTH Phillips sisters are interested in him. He'd love this if he were here.] Jean said. [Oh, Vanna isn't interested in him "like that",] Liz commented with a faint smile, [He's a likable lad, but he's Bea's type--not mine. I have put such matters on the back burner fer quite some time!]  
  
Charles nodded his head, Everyone was getting on nicely, talking as if they'd been friends for years. It was good to see these people would get on well together.  
  
[Suffice to say, I was burnt rather badly by a lad I cared very much fer,] she added simply, [Let's just say that he and I parted ways and nursed broken hearts for quite some time....]  
  
A brief flash of a reasonably attractive, lithe English man with black hair and sapphire eyes in a plain, well tailored black suit and tie with an ordinary white shirt, smoking a clove surfaced before the Englishwoman buried those memories back where they belonged...  
  
Pete Wisdom was in her past... and his death had hit her hard, no matter how much distance she'd placed between herself , him and their time in SHIELD....  
  
Sarah Grey-Bailey entered the library, sensing her younger sisters and a new comer.. her weak telepathy recognising their psi-signature with the ease of familiarity.  
  
She joined them in a private room and took a seat, using the familiarity with her sisters to "tunnel through" their connection and join the conference in progress.  
  
[Hullo, Charles,] she greeted the senior educator with a hint of a smile, [Sorry I'm late, all, but I ran into some problems getting Galyn and Joe situated. I'm sure Jeannie and Maddie can get me caught up....]  
  
[Welcome Sarah, I wasn't expecting you for a few more days, but still...] Charles's astral image flickered for a few seconds, then returned to normal. [We'll have to cut this meeting short, One of Stark's receptionists is trying to wake me up. Until then, try and get a feel for the place Miss Phillips, any questions etc then feel free to ask Jean. I bid you good day.] [Will do...] Liz agreed, [I'll look forward to meeting ye in person later, then!] With that the astral meeting room disappeared, the members of the room returning to their normal states.  
  
Liz shook out her limbs lightly, looking at the Grey sisters-- a pair of nearly identical twins and an elder sister who barely looked older than they were... [So ye three are all psi-talents, eh?] she asked, looking them over, [I can see that Madelyne and Sarah will benefit from what I can offer, as ye already know ye can, Jean....] [Very True Liz. Seems we have a nice little Advanced class growing here.] Jean Replied. Sarah looked at the violet maned woman, her eyes widening, slightly as the blind woman moved as if it weren't even an issue....she recognised the look of sightless eyes from her years as an educator, dealing with all kinds... [You're not any ordinary woman, Ms. Phillips,] she commented, [I don't suppose a barely functional telepath like me can learn much more than what I've already got... I never had anything really worth bothering with, according to Charles...] Liz cut her off with a stern glare, [Never. Ever. Call any degree of psi- talent "worthless". Even a low- level psi like yerself can exert a great deal of influence, if used with subtlety and care! I may lack the raw range and power of the likes of Jean and Emma, but what I lack in raw power I make up for with guile, cunning, versitility and finesse that your "Uncle" Charles couldn't even imagine.... I could have flown in under his radar while in that Mindscape and he'd have never known what hit him, ladies. Ye Grey sisters have a great deal of *un-learning* to do before yer really going to achieve yer potential... all three of ye also have excellent empathic ratings, and yer wide open, believe me....] [With only Charles to teach us, i guess we've missed out on a lot of information regarding our powers.] [I learned my tricks from Baroness Braddock, Emma's mentor,] she explained, [And she was one of the best MI6 had... along with yer English cousin, Sibyl--Countess Grey--who died when Princess Dee did in that horrible crash!] [Yes... I remember the funeral. I only met Sibyl once in my whole life, but i still miss her from time to time.] [Look at this way, ladies, ] Liz concluded, her sightless eyes glowing slightly, [Once ye make it through what I can teach ye, ye'll be SHIELD rated and certified, which is a mark of trust in the public eye...] [That'll be a welcome change... i wonder what that'll feel like. To be trusted, if only a little, by humans at large.] [Now, any of ye lot up fer something to eat and maybe a "girl's night" sort of thing?] she asked, changing the subject, as she wanted to get to know her advanced class a little better. [I'm sure we have the stuff need for a girls night in. Just as long as i don't find anyone going through my underwear drawer.] Jean said, laughing. [So do you have any plans for this little get together?] [As a matter of fact, I do...] Liz replied with a grin, [Ye lot go get changed into something comfortable and meet me in the Day Room upstairs in say... 20 minutes.... Last one there has t'tell about her kinkiest sexual experience....] 


	5. Girls Night In

Some time later, the Grey sisters and Liz Phillips were sitting in the Dayroom on the second floor of the Xavier Institute's main building, the old mansion that'd been in the headmaster's family for centuries. There were the makings of sundaes, fresh fruit, yogurt and other snacks in a small fridge beside the wet bar, and four women gossiping about things as if they were perfectly ordinary women- -which they were, for the most part, save the genetic quirks that set them apart from others... Three mutants and one alien, all psychic. The fourth woman who entered the room was as uniquely gifted as her peers in matters of beauty, brains and money... The ordinarily peerless Emma Frost found comfort in knowing that she wasn't the "only" one of her kind in the room, and voluntarily lowered the psi-screens around her "public" mind, so that she could join in the telepathic conversation that was occasionally punctuated by giggles and gasps... There had been a dare among the Grey sisters and Liz Phillips to relate their most daring intimate encounters, and Madelyne was relating how her twin sister had spent her wedding night on the wing with her new husband, Warren Worthington III... [You wanna know about Warren and I? That night was... well, this Name may have been Angel, but what we did that night was the stuff of the Devil.] Jean said laughing, [The other guests complained that the new fountain was Pornographic.] Jean had moved the old fountain, then Warren and herself replaced it with their wedding "Dance". Looking back she had no idea how or why they picked a fountain to have sex, but in a weird sort of way, it was fun. Sarah's pewter gray eyes were dancing as she thought of how shocked her late ex had been with her "woman on top" assertiveness--but that hadn't stopped him from cheating on her with some woman who'd "known her place" and later been cause for their divorce... During that bitter experience she'd become involved with someone who loved her unquestioningly and didn't hold her mutant psi-talents against her, as that lover was also a mutant psi-talent as well. Sarah blushed slightly as she looked at her younger twin sisters, [I don't know how much you know about my private life, but I've got one for ya... After Joe and I divorced, I found myself falling in love with my best friend... Someone who *knew* how I felt, and didn't hold being a mutant against me...] Madelyne's eyes widened, and then narrowed as she looked at her nice, "normal" big sister. She turned to Jean, looking for confirmation of whom she suspected as the "secret lover"... Jean nodded, she knew what her Twin was thinking, jean herself had the same Suspicion [You and Pam?] Madelyne exclaimed with a burst of giggles, [I would've never thought that the "aggressive journalist" and the "prim, proper educator" would've gone "there"!!!] [They say it takes all sorts to make the world turn, But i never thought of you as "That Way inclined".] Emma merely raised an ice blonde brow, [And this is problem how?] Liz looked up at the elegant blonde and shrugged, [I don't see an issue, do ye?] [I suppose not,] Emma replied as she used her own modest 'kinetic abilities to scoop some vanilla ice-cream and add fresh strawberries, all while taking a seat on the couch with the other women, [I do believe that love, in whatever form, is much preferable to hate...] Sarah was relieved at the support from the two Englishwomen, and had been somewhat stressed about having to conceal it from her younger sisters, while living and teaching at the same school with them... [I suppose we'll find out how Charles takes it when Pam shows up for that interview thing,] she said, hoping that he wouldn't be too put out over one of *his* twins falling for her best friend. Liz shrugged, [Indeed.... I suppose it's yer turn, Maddie!] The Reserves officer shrugged, [Not much to say, Scott wasn't exactly the type to indulge in uninhibited passion... Strictly missionary... and man on top... Nothing to write home about!] Sarah snorted, [I still don't see what you saw in that guy... he's probably getting off on the stick up his butt!] Maddie laughed, but it still hurt somewhat.... [Yeah, you're probably right... I did meet this rather interesting fellow from the Canadian RAF, a Major Jack Logan, who also works with SHIELD... Maybe you've heard of him, Liz?] She chuckled, her violet braid falling over her shoulder, [A lanky, almost scruffy fellow, all of about 6'? Black hair, hazel eyes?] [Yeah.. that's him, a little rough around the edges, but a very decent, honest person,] Maddie agreed, [Sarcastic sense of humor, but oddly gentle to some folks--he nearly took Stick-in- the-mud's head off when he found out that he and the ex-M-i-L were trying to "oops" me by sabatoging my birth control... Needless to say, I've had a tubal litigation.. I do *not* want kids!] [He's always been a pain] Jean noted. He wanted Kids but he went the wrong way about it. But then anyone who stayed with him long enough to have kids need their heads looking at.] [Bloody toerag,] Liz snarled along the link, [He darkens the doorstep here, I be teaching him a lesson or three... But ye pegged Logan right, luv. He's a good man, fer all his lack of social graces. He knows the Game, and ye can trust him t'watch yer back if yer working him. He decides he likes ye, and somebody else tries to screw around with ye, Logan'll make 'me regret they ever did... and fer that matter, so will I.... Just because I'm blind, it doesn't follow that I can't see better than the sighted!] Maddie felt comforted by that knowledge, and that her two sisters were here, but she had yet to reveal her "secret". [Well, I guess you'd call Logan the first "real" affair I've had,] Maddie continued with a grin, [I think we did it in just about every place one could out at Area 51... even in a "UFO".... I can't tell you gals the rest, or I'd have to "kill" ya... But suffice to say that if we weren't both career officers, he'd be a keeper! So, we're settling for the "friends with benefits" thing... and believe-you-me, he is damn good at what he does... in and outta bed!] [I think we'd all like to know a little about this tall handsome stranger that has his eye on my sister.] Jean said, looking at Maddie. Liz looked knowingly at Maddie, [Suffice to say, I shall vouch for Maddie's veracity. I've been there, but not done that... ] Emma chuckled as their eyes came to rest upon her, and she did her best to look innocent, [Who? Moi? Perish the thought that the 'paragon' before you should sully herself in such a manner.... but since we're having a tête-à- tête here on the topic, I suppose I could share a bit of my experience with you ladies... but one of you has already shared a bit of it, am I correct, Liz?] The Otherworlder shaded a delicate blue-gray and then grinned mischievously, [Quite....I could only wish Wisdom were still around to share. The three of us were in Paris, and the Eiffel Tower was quite the view, wasn't it, Em?] [Indeed, m'dear,] Emma replied, licking her lips at the memory, [That East Ender lad was quite the thing... I'm sorry I couldn't make it to the funeral, Liz... I know he meant a great deal to you-- being your partner and all.] Liz nodded, [S'okay, Em... He didn't make it out--Bea and I were lucky. He and I had parted ways some time back. but we were both professionals.] A single tear slid down the blind psychic's cheek as she thought of her former lover, who had broken her heart and then died on her... It seemed to be her fate... to love someone and then watch them die. [If you want to talk about it, we'd all like to hear about him] Jean said softly. Liz, for all her strength, had lost too many loved ones, it seemed... and that was why she'd retired from SHIELD.... the emotional toll was too great on her--she'd become apathic and that had concerned not only her sister, but the others who had known the woman she was capable of being. Liz's sightless eyes were a darker, more somber shade as she sat, reflecting on Pete Wisdom, whom she'd been rather taken with, despite their radically different origins... ...she appeared to be a daughter of the upper classes, if not the nobility... she certianly was of the gentry. Pete had been a cynical son of London's East End, working class stiffs for parents...but his cunning and his mutant "hotknives" had earned him a spot amongst the elite of MI6. Their passionate affair had been a true case of opposites attracting--and the sparks had been explosive at times! Liz shook her head and "looked" in the general direction of the other women, [I've tired to live without regrets, but.... things between Pete and myself were unresolved at best when he died, and I feel that I'll never really have any closure.... Part of me misses him a great deal, y'see.] [And what about the other part?] Jean asked [...and the other part?] she asked rhetorically, [Would have found a great deal of satisfaction in wringing his bloody, rotten neck myself!] [Sort of like Maddie and Scott.] Jean chuckled. [Warren and i were like that from time to time. It comes with a relationship.] [Sometimes, I want to scream.... or break something....] she revealed, [It just seems like everything I love dies... and I could deal with it if it was old age or something "normal". But it's not.] [It comes with our line of work. SHEILD and other groups like that run dangerous missions all the time. I know from experiance how Jobs like that can end in the death of a loved one.] Jean trailed off, a mental picture of Warren and Jean together, only days before their mission to the morlock tunnels. Liz nodded, [Doesn't mean I have to like it, don't ye think? I be more than human, m'ladies Grey and Frost. Ye'd think that with what I know and the potential I carry, I could protect 'em...] The Otherworlder arose and began pacing the length and breadth of the room, sparks of dark violet energies, not unlike a blacklight's glow... fluttering around her like little butterflies. [I know it doesn't make things any easier, But you can't blame yourself for their deaths. More then human or not, not even you can be in more then one place at once.] Jean added. The Otherworlder arose and began pacing the length and breadth of the room, sparks of dark violet energies, not unlike a blacklight's glow... fluttering around her like little butterflies. [Are you alright Liz?] Jean asked, worried about the Purple haired English women. Jean knew what it was like to lose comeone that close. [*I* can take that kind of work, so can Bea and Vanna...] she continued, her eyes glowing faintly, [But ye don't quite understand what being Otherworlder means, I guess... but now t'is no the time to tell that tale. People like ye can die, can be injured so badly ye might as well be dead...no matter the sort of power ye have.] [True. It's one of the chances we take when we gear up and go out into the field. Doesn't mean we have to like it or get used to it, it just happens. You hope it never does but it happens. But if we didn't do it, then "the Other side" would win. If the X Men had just stayed home 11 years ago, Magneto would have destroyed half the planet. We know the risks when we sign up.] Jean noted. The Otherworlder's healing factor might be fighting the subtle effects of the Kalhua and vodka in the alcholic milkshakes she'd had, but it was just enough to drop her guard a little... o/`It starts with one thing I don't know why It doesn't even matter how hard you try keep that in mind I designed this rhyme To explain in due time All I know Time is a valuable thing Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings Watch it count down to the end of the day The clock ticks life away It's so unreal Didn't look out below Watch the time go right out the window Trying to hold on, but didn't even know Wasted it all just to watch you go I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when o/` [Do ye not get tired of fighting an endless war, skirmishing here and there, winning some battles, loosing others?] Liz asked, the wearied look on her face belying her seeming youth. She looked far older than the early 20-something she "should" be, [Do ye not get tired of feeling like, no matter what ye do, in the end, nothing ye've done really matters?] [If I thought like that i'd be sat in an office at Worthington Industries and not here. Yes a lot of the time things Don't matter, at least not in the small picture. We have to look at the bigger picture. A picture where for once Humans, Mutants, Aliens everyone gets around without trying to whip each other off the face of the planet.] Jean said o/`I tried so hard And got so far But in the end It doesn't even matter I had to fall To lose it all But in the end It doesn't even matter o/` Sara and Madelyne looked at each other, and Emma's icey blue-grey eyes grew contemplative... There were facets to this woman, who paced restlessly before them, facets of gem that had been through too much, and now there were occlusions and chips to what must have once been a very flawless cut... [No matter what I've done, no matter what Bea, or those fool brothers of mine did... Nothing we've done matters... The bloody, stupid humans still fight over the most trivial things.] she ground out, [They got themselves killed... Our parents were killed because of thier connections to us... My SHIELD unit paid with their lives... Peter Wisdom, Thom Lennox, Dai Thomasi, Allisen Double, Vicki Carstairs, Whitney Frost, All dead... Cassandra Webb, who's blind and in a wheelchair fer the rest of her life... They were good people... and we put our trust in our info officer, Roxie Danvers, but she was a double agent of the Hand... She set us up.] [In the end, none of us mattered...] Liz said quietly, her face a mask of cold anger that had been building for some time, [I will tell ye that the Hand will never be a threat again... Bea and I saw to that. Personally. But, it still doesn't matter... Because somebody else'll take their place.. Ye cut one head off the "hydra" and another grows back in it's place...] o/`One thing, I don't know why It doesn't even matter how hard you try keep that in mind I designed this rhyme, to remind myself how I tried so hard In spite of the way you were mocking me Acting like I was part of your property Remembering all the times you fought with me I'm surprised it got so (far) Things aren't the way they were before You wouldn't even recognize me anymore Not that you knew me back then But it all comes back to me (in the end) You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I... (tried so hard) o/` [Do ye know what it's like to watch some one die?] she asked as non- chalantly as if she were discussing stocks or the weather, [And to *feel* someone die? And ye know there's not a bloody damned thing you can do to save them?] [Actually yes. I was there when my husband killed himself. But for weeks before that i could fel him slipping away. Everyday he took another step closer to his own grave. I tried to talk him around, so did Charles and Scott but we couldn't stop him. So don't talk to me about losing someone close, you're not the only one.] Jean replied, a little Madder then she would have liked [All ye can do is promise them that ye'll make the bastages responsible pay.... in kind and with interest...] Liz continued, her mindvoice dull and flat, yet her sightless eyes glowed with a faint inhuman light. Emma was chilled by the cold, detatched state of mind coming from the Otherworldly telepath. It was as though Liz had, literally, shut off her emotions... She shot a look at Jean, and a tendril of heavily shielded thought, [Good God, Jean--can you "feel" her? They call me cold, ruthless and aloof... How long do you think it'll be before she "blows"? And more importantly, how do we "reach" her before she does?] [I have no idea Emma. The past can sometimes take over. I'm not sure if we can reach her.] Jean noted. Maddie shivered as well. Her military experience told her that soemthing was *very* wrong, but she knew the Englishwoman was a telepath on par with Jean--and her best way of communicating with her sister was via the deep link they'd shared since birth... [Jean? Emma?] she asked, feeling Emma's presence in her twin's mind as well, [Does the term "Post Traumatic Stress Disorder" ring any bells?] [Yeah. Plus it's been brewing for a while by the sounds of it. We've got to do something and fast.] Emma "nodded" along the tightly shielded link, watching Liz go to the bar and pour herself an hefty shot of Stoli and toss it back, [Aye, it does, Madelyne. Liz almost reminds me of my mentor when I last saw her...alot of anger and frustration bottled up, like a batch of tri-nitro-toluene left to sit in the sun for far too long...] [Liz, Can you hear me? If you can you been to calm down.. This isn't good for you. The past in just that, it's in the past. We can't let it control our lives now. People have died, People will die, it's an imperfect world. We do what we can, no more. We can't let the past control us, because it can destroy us if we do.] Jean said. [I understand what yer saying, Jean,] she said as she slowly turned around, the full weight of who and what she was showing in her face, [But ye still don't get it... *Humans* die. *Mutants* die. Otherworlders don't. We *can't*. We don't age. We don't get sick. We get to watch those things happen to the people we love... the people we hate...and it's always the same.] [We are blessed and cursed with being "more than mortal"...] she said, her sightless eyes flickering as the swirl of butterflies faded, [Otherworld is eternal, as are it's people.] I never knew... Ok that changes things. But not much. Yes You'll outlive everyone. But their never truley dead if you remember them. What they lived for, what they stood for. Sometimes memories are all we have and they can be powerful.] [That's why Bea, Cass and I made it out..] Liz explained slowly, almost as if she were talking to children, [My sister and I are full Otherworlder, though we're a mix of races native to that place, Cassandra is half-human-- half-mortal. She will recover, but more slowly than Bea and I...] [But she'll live. She survived. Dispite what you think, you didn't kill your team.] Jean commented [Had *I* had a better grip on this Sight-gift of mine, we might have stood a snowball's chance in Hades of avoiding that setup, ladies.] she said sternly, though the effect was directed solely at herself, [I expect better of myself...and my best wasn't good enough, so half a dozen good people paid the price for my mistake....and that is ... unacceptable.] [It happened, Sight gift or not we can't always do what needs to be done to save people's lives. Fate is like that. We can't change it no matter how much we wish we could.] Jean said. [Perhaps,] Liz acceeded, [But that still doesn't  
  
absolve me of responsibility, Jean...]  
  
The Otherworlder's dark head snapped toward the door seconds before the faint creak of the hinges announced the arrival of Sarah's daughter, Gailyn.  
  
[Mom? There's an old lady really nearby who's in alotta pain...] the young healer explained, [I can't sleep...]  
  
Sarah arose from her seat and went to her daughter, [S'alright, sweetie. You want some warm milk?]  
  
[Not really...] the teenager admitted, [I just wanna see if I can make the pain go away...]  
  
Mother embraced daughter gently, [Remember what Auntie Jean and I said about shielding before you go to bed?  
  
It's just like brushing your teeth: it's something you have to make a habit!]  
  
Maddie winked at the girl, [Gotta keep everybody outta your head just like you would keep 'em outta your diary, right, kiddo?]  
  
Emma suppressed a giggle at the thought of what might be in the more daring Grey twin's diary, but quickly censored the thoughts in front of a 14 year old girl!  
  
Galyn looked around, [You guys are doing a "slumber party" for psychics and I wasn't invited?]  
  
Then her eyes fell onto the tall, dark form of Liz--her eyes widened as her healer's senses were flooded with information about a whole different biochemistry and physiology...  
  
[Who...what *are* you?] she blurted out, without really thinking, [And why can't I "feel" you?]  
  
Liz turned slowly in the shadowed area of the lamp-lit Dayroom, her face hauntingly, yet terrifyingly beautiful to the would-be healer, [Something out of yer not-so-average faerie-tale, m'dear child... And don't concern yerself about the affairs of "old ladies"... ye might not like what ye discover!]  
  
Galyn stared at her, wide grey eyes taking in the sight of the first true alien she'd ever seen, [You.. you're not human... a real... a real alien?]  
  
[Aye, lass,] Liz replied, cocking her head to one side as she regarded the girl, stopping in a pool of light from a lamp so that the girl got a good look at her, [From the Otherworld... though there be a trace of human in my mum's side of the family.]  
  
Emma and Madelyne watched the interaction between the powerful, battle- weary ex-SHIELD agent and a naive teenager who was optimistic enough to think she could heal the world if she tried hard enough...  
  
Galyn slowly realised that the Otherworlder was blind, and during a brief moment, she felt the flood of decades of pain, loss and bitterness before Liz locked it down behind shields that even Emma wouldn't tackle lightly.  
  
[How do you live with it?] the youngest Grey psychic asked, her curiousity outwieghing her fear for the moment, [So much pain? And the loss? Are you some kind of "faerie"?]  
  
[I don't have a choice, lass...] Liz replied, a flicker of power shifting as her iron will reasserted itself, [...after a while, you become accustomed to it. And wheather I be a good or bad "faerie"...]  
  
The ghost of a smile that flickered across her face, as she enjoyed the effect she had on the girl, was a touch dangerous, [As I said, Galyn Guinevere: Don't meddle in the affairs of "old ladies"... and I'll give ye a piece of advice, t'boot. Always remember that old age and treachery will forever triumph over youth and idealism...]  
  
Sarah touched Liz's shoulder gently, [That's enough for now... Don't need to give her nightmares, now...]  
  
Liz shot a look over her shoulder at the educator, [Fair enough... But that's not t'say that I can't give her a dream, eh?]  
  
Sarah looked between her daughter and the Otherworlder, unsure of what to make of the offer just tendered.  
  
She put an arm around Galyn, [Come on, sweetie... I'll tuck you in and Liz can give you a dream...]  
  
With that, mother and daughter left the Dayroom, while Liz looked at the twins and Emma, [Ah, the naivity of youth... I suppose I'll indulge her passion for Camelot with a look at the place... albiet suitable for her age.]  
  
Emma and Maddie both breathed a sigh of relief when Liz's mind seemed to loose the "shadows" and bleakness  
  
for the time being.  
  
[I think that Galyn may have just aborted..whatever..Liz was feeling,] Maddie mentioned through the deep rapport she shared with her twin, [That kid just got really, really lucky... and she doesn't even know it!]  
  
Jean smiled and looked at her sister. Liz seemed to have calmed down after little Galyn had left. She was returning to the mindset Jean had noted when they first met. [You're telling me, i thought for a minute then she was going to snap. Lets not tell Galyn what could have happened.]   
  
[No shit, sis,] Maddie replied, her eyes glittering a bit, [I'm glad this is over!]  
  
Jean stood up, Her legs ached from being crossed so long.  
  
[Maybe you should get some sleep Liz, The last few hours have been a trail for all of us.]  
  
She watched the Otherworlder's face as Liz thought about the idea.  
  
[I think yer right..] she said softly, [I'll have a hot toddy... and head up...] [That sounds like a good idea, I like i'll do the same, Goodnight ladies.] Jean nodded to Maddie and Emma and left the room. 


	6. Reflections

Jack Brea stood on the balcony outside his French windows. The Evening air was slightly cold, the way he liked it. He turned and looked at the uniform that sat on the bed. The Uniform of the Firebrand. It was the man he was, the man he'd always wanted to be, it was the outfit of a hero. But tonight he wore a different uniform. A uniform from his past but also the uniform of a hero. It shared the Blue waistcoat of the Firebrand, but the rest was Red, Scarlet in fact. He slowly pulled the mask over his face, watched as the LCD display come to life as if only a few minutes had passed since he last wore it, for tonight The Scarlet Spider rode again. He fired a web line onto a near-by building, swinging like a child from the super strong line. He enjoyed the feeling of freedom. To set aside the X Man Firebrand and just live life as the Spider for a while. [You just want to forget the failure. Back in the Morlock tunnels, Angel trusted you, as a team-mate and as a friend. His wings were destroyed WHAT kind of friendship is that? You Failed him. But did you make up for that failure? No. Did you sit by his bed when he as close to death? No. You locked yourself away. Hiding from everyone, not saying anything about that day. You could have made a difference, if you'd have been there for Warren he could still be alive today. His suicide was the aftereffect of your failure. You don't disserve to wear either uniform.] Jack's mind flashed back to Warren's funeral. He stood in the back, hoping nobody would turn around, hoping nobody knew he was there. As they slowly dropped Warren coffin into the ground, a tear ran down his cheek. He watched as Charles told everyone that Warren was a true hero. He may have died a broken man, but he had the soul of a hero, even at the end. Upon hearing this, Jack turned and left. [So you ran. But you didn't run back to the mansion did you? You took the cowards way out and continued running. Running from everything that had been you life up-until then. You RAN, like a child. For six months you continued running. But the pain didn't go away did it? It stayed with you. Following you like a chain around your neck. I'm willing to bet that if it wasn't for Shalimar, you'd still be running... the true sign of a failure.] The near-by park was empty when Jack landed. He ripped his mask off, tossing it into the pond. he then ripped the Web shooters from his wrists, throwing them into the air before punching the lamp-post he'd used to land, with his powers activated, it bent double. After all that, he just sat down... Wishing he'd died in the tunnels... Bea had followed him, and with her own superhuman speed and acrobatics, she ricocheted off surrounding objects catching the web shooting bracers, her metallic costume glinting in the light so that she looked like a angel in silver...  
  
"What are ye runnin' from, Jack?" she asked in a gentle tone, "Ye should know ye can't outrun me."  
  
"I wasn't running, at least that wasn't why i took this swing. Every so often i just like to put on this old thing and live a different life. But tonight... My past is catching up to me. I failed Warren, i failed the X Men... and i failed myself."  
  
The Otherworlder settled down beside him, slipping an arm around his shoulders... offering him a shoulder to cry on, should he wish it. He hugged Bea as he recounted the tale of the Morlock Massacre. and despite himself, despite everything manly and macho... he begin to cry. Bea privately though him more the man for allowing himself to finally grieve for his losses, and letting himself go... She just held him, rocking him gently, laying her pale cheek against his dishwater blonde/brown hair, some of her earlier exploits coming to mind--and saddened she couldn't tell him that she knew how he felt.... "After Warren's funeral i left the Institute. All i had was a change of clothes and my bike. I set out to cross the states, running from all the pain etc. It didn't help. So i keep running cutting myself off from everything that that made me the man i am. It was only saving a women's life that started to open my eyes." Jack recounted the tale of Shalimar Fox, A Mutant That was chased by GS Agents. Dispite her Feral mutants skills she was outnumbered, Jack had jumped in and let lose for the first time in years, Pushing his powers to their limits and taking out the sixteen Humans without killing them. She'd thanked him by showing him around Mutant X's base. Their Leader Adam had offered him a place on the team, after a lot of proding from Shalimar, he'd joined. For the next few months Jack began to believe in himself once again, when Jean asked him to return to the X Men, he jumped at the chance. He'd set his past aside and learned to live with it, until now. Bea just held him, and continued stroking his hair as she listened, finally speaking in a heavier, near brogue, "Yer n'less a man... Ev'n Otherworlders can be afraid, fer all we be far more 'an "mere" mortals like ye and yer X- Men. Liz an' I--we nae be any good to SHIELD any more, so we took early retirement and wot not--she still be out o' sorts about loosin' Wisdom th' way she did... Blames 'erself becuase 'er Sight gift cannae predict every bloody contingency, an' no matter 'ow well she planned, we still be the only two to make it out..."  
  
"I Know how she feels. I've set my past aside, whats done is done, but every so often my mind goes back to that day. Every so often i can't just can't shake the feeling that I'm going to screw up again and get someone close to me killed."   
  
"Nae matter wot way ye look at it, Bonnie Jack," she continued gently, "I dinnna know nary a soul who be infalliable... an' I dinna think any less o' ye fer yer past..."  
  
"That makes one of us. A Lot of the time i don't feel alive unless i'm out there cheating death. But that changed when i met you. With you i feel like my old self and the past just melts away..." Jack paused, something felt wrong, He pushed Bea out of the way as a jet of flame burnt the ground where they were a second ago, Jack fished his mask out of the pond and gave it a quick blast of Bio Plasma to dry it out.  
  
"G'day Mates. I couldn't help but overhear your little heart to heart." The Blond man said, A Large Naplam Tank on his back.  
  
After resnapping his web shooters onto his wrists Jack fired two shots, Pyro smiled as he destroyed the webs with a blast of flame.  
  
"That all you got Spiderman? Well, here's how you do it." Again Pyro fired, Still not in his right frame of mind Jack was hit, being cast back a good 100 feet into the pond.  
  
"Now you and me are going to go at it. Did i tell you that Purple makes me horny?" Pyro smiled and licked his lips.  
  
"Oy, wot makes ye think I get all 'ot an' bothered with a scrawny dumb- blond like ye, Sinjin?" Bea taunted as she shifted her internalised kinetic energies, dodging the arrogant pyrokinetic's blasts at over 100 miles per hour, "Besdies, aren't ye gettin' a litle old fer this?"  
  
"Me? Old? Come now, you should know better then anyone that Age equals experience. Plus i ain't Scrawny, I lost wieght and look better then ever thankyou very much!" Pyro retorted, as he made a flame-demon to grab Bea.   
  
"I be thinkin' yer standin' on shakey ground, luv," she chuckled as she did a flip over his head and landed--triggering a shockwave and a blinding flash of light that would leave the Aussie seeing spots for over an hour-- and knocked him off his feet...  
  
"Y'know, ye weren't such a bad lad back in 'Nam, but ye must be getting dementia at yer advanced age, Sinjin Allerdyce!" Bea reminded him, "I was ne'er that interested in ye then, and certainly not now... Unless ye've forgotten th' lass from MI6 that saved yer tail--which might explain why ye've still got th' 'ots fer me..."  
  
"I Ain't forgoten. I thought I'd give you a chance to change your mind. Now that That Punk Spiderman is outta the picture."   
  
Bea poured on the speed, moving around the mercenary mutant who was rubbing his watering eyes, removing the nepalm tank...hurling it miles away with her superhuman strength...  
  
"GO home, fer cryin' out loud, Sinjin..." she grumbled as she looked at the pyrokinetic, "Yer too old fer this nonsense--and ye'd make a bloody hell of alot more money if ye went t'work fer Red Adaire like I told ye to after Kuwait! Yer not to old t'put yer pyrotechnic experience to a *good* use, luv...but at this rate yer goin' t'get yer fool self killed!"  
  
"Problem is Magneto gave me a better dental plan." At last Pyro lashed out, with his tank gone he was down to his feet and fists.   
  
The Otherworlder picked him up and swung him around repeatedly at highspeed, with him facing outward--trying not to laugh when the old boy turned vomit-comet... at which point she calculated the arc, andsent him flying into another pond with a tremendous splash...  
  
...she was more worried about Jack at the moment and literally flew to where she'd seen him land.  
  
"Hey, gorgous..." she called, "Ye alrgiht?"  
  
Jack came up, coughing up water and blood. He shook the cobwebs lose from his mind and looked around. Bea had done all the hard work, all he had to do was pull himself together.  
  
"Let's get th' bloody hell out o' here, eh?" she suggested.  
  
"That *Cough* Sounds like a bloody good idea. Where the Hell did Pyro come from? Last time i saw him he was locked in Ravenscroft."  
  
"Yer flight leaves a trail of fire that'd be visable fer miles at night," Bea observed as she scooped him up, "Let yer knight in shinin' armor carry ye outta here, an' shall we head back t'th' castle?"  
  
"That's the second best offer i've had all day." Jack said as he pulled off his mask once again, tucking it into his belt. He kissed her and smiled, "Thanks. For being here, for listening to my little problems." Bea kissed him back, enjoying the taste of his lips and... She locked her mind back into the immediate present, "No worries, sweets! Ye needed t'talk, and I've got ears t'listen with...  
  
Jack Looked at her, Here was a women that not only liked him, but had just saved his ass. You don't get many of them to the dollar. He thought to himself. The ex-SHIELD agent swatted him gently on the arse before scooping him up and launching herself into the night sky, the faint reflections of light from the park dancing on her mirror bright armor, "Y'think ye can stand another bath? Yer going t'be chilled t'the bone when we get back! An' I think I can keep m'hands offa ye long enough to get some sleep fer both of us!"  
  
"Thanks. Sleep is what i need round about now. No offense baby-lish." He smiled at the Otherworlder.  
  
"No worries, sexy," she teased him as they soared over the New York country side.  
  
"So tell me something. Outta all the guy's you've met along the way, why me? I'm just a lonely Englishman with baggage."  
  
"Yer different." she explained, "Yer not afraid of me, and you're not afraid of yerself or wot y'feel..." "I'll buy that." Jack replied, "It makes me sound butch." He laughed  
  
Jack lied his head back and drifted in a daydream, he woke as the pair landed in the grounds of the Institute. He was unsure of the time but a few students were still outside playing while trying to keep any noise to a minimum. He saw Li Xi-Bao nod and smile, His "little Sister" seems to approve of his taste in women. He'd taken her under his wing after Kairo's Death, she'd been a friend to Kario for years despite the age gap between them. He'd found a note from Kario asking him to find Li and protect her so he brought her to the Institute.   
  
The young Chinese Girl walked over to the landed couple and looked at Bea. "Take care of him, Or you and i will be having words." Her Tone was playful, but with an undertone of Venom. She meant no harm by the warning.  
  
"Don't worry, toots," Bea chuckled, "I don't bite... unless asked!" "I'm glad to hear." Li said as she turned away and walked off. "Ok So you want to drop me off at my room? I have plenty of space and stuff." He winked, "I'll leave it up to you." 


	7. What the Papers Say

Charles Xavier sat at the small outside table. One of the service 'bots placed a cup of hot tea in front of him. Jean Grey Worthington stepped on the balcony and sat beside Xavier. "We're ready for this Interview Charles, Although i wish we'd had more time to get ready." Jean said. "We have nothing to hide Jean we don't need time, we're ready now." Xavier replied "Maybe but a little extra time would have been nice. I've told the students and teacher Via telepathy what's going on. Everyone says they'll be good." [Could all Teaching staff please meet me on the south Balcony please, I'd like to talk to you all.] Charles 'pathed to all staff members. Maddie, dressed in her military Blues, was joined by Sarah--who was attired in one of her typically stylish business casual outfits. Bea wore a black pantsuit with a purple top underneath the jacket and flat Doc Martens oxfords. Her hair pinned up in a more elaborate style than Maddie's practical bun, and her jewellery and makeup far more flamboyant than either of the Grey sisters.   
  
She winked at Jack, who looked like his eyes were about to pop out of his head when he caught sight of her.  
  
Jack tugged at his suit jacket. He hated smart wear, it was a pain most of the time. But today was one of the rare times he'd put up with it. He wore a business suit and like Bea he wore a purple shirt along with a Purple tie. His hair was parted on the left hand side, a smarter then normal style although no one could tell as he wore a Fedora the same colour as his suit.  
  
Bea's violet lips curved into a stunning smile, "You look *hot*. Remind me t'get ye all gussied up one of these days, lover."  
  
Liz was the last to arrive, looking beautiful and regal in a classic Roaring Twenties business suit that fell to her mid calf, with black pumps and an ice grey blouse with pearls and diamonds, her long violet hair clipped back in a matching barrette.... she, like her sister, didn't bother to hide their pointed ears, inhuman hands or completions.   
  
There was no need to hide any more...   
  
... which was exactly the thought that crossed Emma's mind as she joined Charles and the others, her pristine white suit a standout--but a brief flicker of envy passed through her as she looked over the Otherworlder twins.  
  
She knew she was quite beautiful by human standards, but Liz and Bea possessed a beauty that made a woman like her feel almost plain in comparison!  
  
Liz flashed her a hint of a smile from ruby lips, [Good morning, Emma... I suppose we're about to get our briefing...]  
  
The ice-blonde nodded, surveying everyone gathered, men and women alike, and not denying them her approval at their efforts to look like the highly qualified professionals they were, [Indeed... I believe everyone is here.... and suitably polished and professional looking. I am pleased that the professional image   
  
seminar I held last month has paid off so nicely... Care to begin, Charles?]  
  
"Today is the next of the rest of lives. I've spoken to the Daily Bugle's Editor, one J Jonah Jameson and despite his 'One Sided' views has agreed to run this article. He's sending over Mary Jane Watson, who'll be doing to interview and Peter Parker one of the Bugle's best cameramen. I did a quick scan of Mary Jane, she's open minded so we can expect a fair review. As I remember Peter is a good friend of Jack's."  
  
"That's right, Pete and I go back years, He's got nothing against mutants so we shouldn't have any problems either way." Jack answered  
  
"The Interview will begin in about an hour Mary Jane has said she'll talk to myself and 3 others in the main interview. Jean and Beatrice I'd like you to show them around the mansion and it's grounds."  
  
"Ok Will do." Jean replied.  
  
"I think I can handle that..." she replied with a grin, winking at "Ol' Cueball", "But can *they* handle me?"  
  
"Jack, I'd like you and Emma to field a Q&A session in the library."  
  
"Sounds like a plan boss man, that ok with you Emma?"   
  
"Certainly," she replied, "I'm quite accustomed to dealing with the press, I trust you'll be available for telepathic consult if they get *too* intrusive?"  
  
Liz, Madelyne and Sarah I'd like you to teach your normal classes, Mary Jane and Peter will be popping in to take a look at the inner workings of the institute." Charles continued.  
  
Maddie and Saran nodded to each other, "No worries there..."  
  
"You all have your assignments. Has their been any ideas as to our high Profile Student?"  
  
"You wanna field this one Liz?" Jack asked.  
  
"I believe that Robert Baldwin would be the best..." she replied, "I spoke with Namorita's cousin, Prince Namor, and he would prefer that she remain out of the spotlight at this time, due to his high profile position with the Avengers. He  
  
doesn't want to draw undue attention to our school, should any of *his* enemies decide to take a grudge out on Namorita and the folks here."  
  
"Of course, The Prince has a good point. So Robert Baldwin it is. I'll have Henry meet with him and talk to him about this interview." Charles paused then continued, "Good good. Ok ladies and gent lets get to work. We have a lot to show Mary Jane and Peter, lets make a good first impression.  
  
The group disburse each going to get ready for their assignment.   
  
"Could you just give me one minute Emma?" Jack asked.  
  
"Yes, Charles?" she replied as she paused before leaving.  
  
Jack jogged after Bea. He kissed her on the cheek, "Good luck, and have a good day." He said, beaming with pride.  
  
Bea smiled back, "Hope I dinna look *too* intimidating... But they be able t'handle a lass who's 5'6" in 'er pumps." "I'm sure you'll knock 'em dead Babe."  
  
"Oh, I be able t'do that all t'easily," she teased him, "An' I know I'm woman enough t'put ye in that suit if I'm of a mind to..." Charles Xavier wheeled his way towards the Hitomy Brea building with Mary Jane Watson and Peter Parker by this side.  
  
"This is the Hitomy Brea house. Here is where we house the Students, Teachers are housed in the main mansion."  
  
"Where does that leave the students as far as supervision goes?" she asked, "Most college dorms have RAs and most boarding schools have  
  
"house parents" that serve a similar function? Are your dorms co-ed or gender-segregated?" "The Student Dorms, as the teachers rooms are Gender Segregated. The four longest serving students, 2 Male, 2 Female look after the other students and Staff members are on call 24/7 in case their needed." Xavier replied.   
  
"I take it that these are college age students or beyond, Doctor?" she asked.  
  
"Yes That's right."  
  
He wheeling into the Brea block and steered left.  
  
"This block has 4 common rooms, each are quite large with full internet access, Adult sites blocked of course. Each Students room has a Television/DVD combo and a computer terminal linked to the school mainframe."  
  
"That sounds reasonable, Dr. Xavier," she replied, "But, many educational and library institutions have run into problems with filtering software. Things that block "porn" can also block necessary websites about science, health, and things like "breast cancer" or "STDs" or even information on the Holocaust or human rights information... Not to mention, freedom of religion: Net Nanny and Cyber Sitter have been allegedly blocking sites on Paganism, Wicca, and even "what magic", like that practiced by the Scarlet Witch and Dr. Strange... which are recognized by the Supreme Court as legitimate religions, with tax-exempt status--and "white magic" has been proven to exist, thanks to Dr. Richards and New York University... How do you get around that?" "The Blocking software was designed and programmed in-house and is updated all the time. Yes some pages are blocked that shouldn't be, but web searches are run without the Filters, then with filters, that way we can see what has been filtered that doesn't have to be. A long process yes but one that bears it's fruit."  
  
Peter started snapping pictures of the Common room. "You let the Student have DVDs?" Peter asked.  
  
MJ nodded, finding that interesting, "Peter, there are a great many instructional materials now available on DVDrom instead of VHS... you're a geek, you oughta know that!"  
  
"No that's quite alright. Yes Mr Parker we do let students have DVD players. It helps them to relax, and relaxed students are better then uptight ones." Charles said.  
  
"Good point i guess." Peter replied. "Ok could the three of you just come a little closer... That's right, Smile." Peter snapped the Picture. "So, what is your goal, Dr. Xavier?" she asked, "Obviously the education of metahumans is very important, especially in the case of those with abilities that might put others at risk... but what about "just plain folks"? Would you turn away a set of siblings, one of whom is metahuman, and the other whom might be not have any abilities what so ever?"  
  
"Nobody is turned away at the gates. Human or Metahuman all are welcome within the Halls of the Xavier institute. We teach lessons as any other school. While it is true that most of our Students have been Metahuman, Human students are just as welcome." "That's a positive note, Doctor," she replied as they leave the building, "Where shall we go next?" "Lets take a look at the Science block shall we?  
  
He showed the two reporters to the new building. Each room was equipped with Computers and Lab equipment. A few workers were still fitting the upper level but the lower level was complete.  
  
"As you can see, Science is well catered for here. Just as English, History, geography Etc. No lesson takes a back seat."  
  
Peter made an impressed noise and snapped a few more photos. MJ carefully recorded the information, she'd figure out the big words he used to describe the high-tech gadgetry later..  
  
"Very nice, Dr. Xavier," she commented, throwing a glance to Peter, muttering "you are such a geek, parker..." "Yeah, but what you gonna do?" Peter replied  
  
Charles smiled as he heard the banter between the two reporters.  
  
"Geek or not I'm glad you approve of the labs Mr Parker." Charles said, "We'll head into the Main house now, Where you can met some of the Students and chat to a few of my Staff. Miss Frost and Mr Brea are waiting for us." "I'm looking forward to meeting them.. I understand that you even have a couple of former SHIELD agents on staff, as well...." MJ prompted. Charles looked at MJ "I'm impressed Miss Watson. News travels fast around here i see. Yes it's True, we do have two former SHIELD agents here. They got here yesterday in fact, We'll be meeting them a little later so I'm sure you'll have to talk chat to them about their pasts." "So where will Ms. Frost and Mr. Brea be taking us?" she asked, wondering what the President and CEO of a major electronics, avionics and software firm was doing involved in a place like the Xavier Institute. "They Plan to answer any questions you may have that haven't come up yet. The Library is right down this hall."  
  
He opened the doors and herded the two into the rear area, Jack Brea sat half asleep with his legs on the table.  
  
"Mr Brea, would you like to wake up now?" Charles Asked.  
  
Jack's eye's snapped open as he woke up, "Ah i guess it's our turn now." Emma winked at him as she set down Forbes and Fortune magazines, [Busted, Brea... Are you ready to play 20 questions with these nice folks?] Jack looked up, he saw the two reporters and smiled. "Not had breakfast yet so the old brain's running slow." He joked. "OK People lets get this show on the road. You have questions, we have answers." He shook his head to remove the last few cobwebs. MJ and Peter had spent time with industrialist Emma Frost and Jack Brea as well as seeing the former SHIELD agents Bea and Liz Phillips teaching what seemed to be perfectly ordinary classes--as well as the widow of industrialist Warren Worthington and her sister, who was considered a "female Chuck Yeager".  
  
The reporter was impressed with the lengths they were going to, to ensure not only these folks be safely trained, but also that they recieve a good education and a chance to make something of themselves.  
  
Even the young, charismatic Robbie Baldwin who had gained his powers through an accident seemed to be a fairly normal, well adjusted kid with an impish smile and glint in bright blue eyes that would undoubtedly make him a heart throb one of these days, MJ thought as she and Peter concluded their work there. She had several days to make sense of it and show it off as well as she could--and she knew Jonah Jameson was going to have a hissy fit, but the publisher of the paper was in favor of such a thing.... Tony Stark was a philanthropist and leading funder of the Avengers after all. The Faculty sat on the patio as Xavier raised his Glass. "To a good day. Hopefully the world will start to see us in a new light when the Bugle hits the Stands in a few days." From the Bushes a Figure stood and Watched. "Lets Hope Professor, Lets Hope." 


End file.
